1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage tank having a multiplicity of stages of partition plates incorporating laminar flow setting plates arranged in an appropriate manner. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a liquid storage tank adapted for use in a system having an adsorbing tower through which a mixture liquid having a plurality of components is circulated. The liquid flows out of the adsorbing tower with each component exhibiting a chromatographic concentration distribution. The components are repeatedly circulated through the adsorbing tower in the order or sequence of the flowing out, so that the multiplicity of components are further separated from one another.
The invention aims at providing a liquid storage tank of the kind described for receiving liquid flowing from such a tower exhibiting a chromatographic concentration distribution in the order or sequence of the flowing in such a manner as to avoid the mixing of liquids of different contents and concentrations due to stirring or convection. The tank also permits discharging the liquid in the order of the concentration of the components.